


Never Ever Felt It Like You Feel It Right Now

by heartroots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/heartroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick fill for <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2628.html?thread=2032196">this</a> kink meme prompt. Can be summed up in <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m296i7Nba51r8uqk5o1_500.jpg">this picture</a>, plus this excerpt from the prompt itself: "Zayn wants to find out what else Louis can do with his mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever Felt It Like You Feel It Right Now

“Scoot over a bit,” Harry says, kicking his clammy foot against Zayn’s arm. “Louis’ coming in that side.” 

Zayn looks up at Louis, who’s still on the other boat with his bottle of beer in hand, and is getting ready to climb on over into the smaller boat he and Harry are already reclining in. He smiles at Zayn, sunlight glinting off his aviators. “Coming aboard on the starboard side.” 

“That’s right. Port’s left,” Zayn corrects, for the third time today. 

Louis shrugs. “Whatever. Move your legs.” 

Zayn draws his legs back, knees bent, and angles them more towards Harry. Louis carefully puts one foot in the boat and one hand on the steering console Harry’s shoulders propped against. Instead of handing off his beer bottle to Harry or Zayn, he lifts it to his mouth and wraps his lips around the neck. He drops that hand to grip the side of the boat, to steady himself as he climbs in, and his cheeks hollow dramatically as he sucks on the bottle to keep it from falling. 

Zayn bites his lip and chews down on it hard to keep himself from muttering a heartfelt, “Shit,” at the picture Louis makes. It’s not like it’s hard to imagine his dick in the place of Louis’ beer bottle; Louis’ mouth would be forced open wider, a lot wider if he could take Zayn all the way down to the base, but his cheeks would hollow just the same way when he sucked, and when he bobbed his head or Zayn took him by the hair and held him still so he could thrust into his mouth, Louis’ lips would get all red and shiny with his saliva. He’s never had his dick sucked by a guy before, but Louis’ got him considering it. More than considering. _Wanting_ it. 

Louis sits down next to Harry, rocking the boat a bit as he settles, and takes the bottle back into his hand. But Louis doesn’t just open his mouth and let it drop; he slides his lips up and off of it, so they’re puckered and open and wet for a just a second before he tips the bottle up and drinks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after. Zayn licks his lips because he can’t help it, because Louis looks way too good using his mouth like that, and he hasn’t gotten his dick sucked in a long time. 

Harry kicks Zayn’s arm again and smiles at him like they’re in on something together. 

»

Zayn’s happy to get back on the ship. The small boat was fun, zooming around and getting sprayed, laughing and yelling to each other over the sound of the waves and the wind, but if he has to be out on open water for much longer he’d rather be on something more solid. His eyes could also use a break from Louis’ mostly naked body; it was impossible to get the idea of Louis blowing him out of his mind when he had to keep looking at that. 

He bypasses Harry and Louis, who are getting more drinks, and goes inside the cabin to grab his bag and change out of his wet trunks, back into the clothes he was wearing before. He combs out his hair in the tiny bathroom, trying to get rid of the slight bump from the headband he was wearing, and ends up having to dampen it and flatten it against his head for it to look halfway decent. He walks out toweling it dry to give it some of its fluff back, and is just about ready to toss the towel back in his bag and head back up on deck when he notices the blinking light on his Blackberry. He forgot he left it in here.

He missed a text from Harry. “Ask Lou for a blowjob,” is all it says. No context, nothing. 

So that’s what Harry was smiling at him about. 

Zayn stares at the text with his mouth hanging open until his screen dims. Is this a joke? Is he trying to pull one over on Zayn, get him to embarrass himself in front of Louis? Or... could he be serious? Harry can be such a mystery sometimes. Zayn wouldn’t put it past Harry to think it was appropriate to send this text to Zayn with sincere intentions, but if that were true then he would have to wonder what Harry knows about Louis that Zayn doesn’t. Does Louis suck off a lot of guys and tell Harry about it? Or... does Louis just suck Harry off? Zayn tries to stop himself from imagining it, but— there it is, Louis lifted up on his knees to be able to reach (since Harry’s legs are so long and all), Harry groaning Louis’ name, his voice deeper than Zayn’s ever heard it, fingers laced around the back of Louis’ neck to hold him still as Louis swallows him down and looks up at him with crinkling eyes, smiling in the only way he can as Harry starts to fuck his mouth. 

Then he realizes he’s thinking about one of his best mates putting his cock in the mouth of another one of his best mates and that’s a bit too weird for Zayn because he likes boobs, so he puts himself in Harry’s place instead, lets his imagination run with it: Louis on his knees, hand holding Zayn’s cock steady as he licks up the shaft and around the head, lapping at the tip to get a good taste when Zayn starts to get wet, bobbing up and down on it, as good as all the best girls Zayn’s ever had, and taking it as deep as they could too, and, fuck, Zayn could pull out of Louis’ mouth at the last minute and come on his face, maybe turn his head with a rough hand to his chin so he could come across those cheekbones that stand out so starkly when Louis hollows his cheeks. 

Zayn looks down at Harry’s text again and adjusts himself in his pants. It’s been over twenty minutes since Harry sent it, and Harry knows he’s read it. He’s got to text something back, but he needs to tread carefully to avoid any trap Harry might be setting for him. He settles on, “Idk what ur talking about?”. Maybe Harry will think he was mistaken and drop it. But, shit, what if Harry was serious and Zayn’s just lost himself a blowjob? 

His phone buzzes in his hand almost immediately. He can’t help but feel a little relieved when he reads the text: “I saw you looking at him out on the boat.. You want his mouth, admit it. ;)” He doesn’t know how to answer it, though. Harry’s either ribbing Zayn about his boner for Louis, or really trying to hook him up with a blowjob from Louis; either scenario is equally likely since this is Harry, but Zayn wants his dick sucked more than he cares about being embarrassed, and the chance that Harry’s not joking is enough for him to take the risk. “Are u fucking w/ me?” he texts back, just to be sure. 

He gets two texts, one right after the other: “Ask Louis for a bj and he’ll give you one..” and, “I swear x”. 

Zayn sighs and pockets his phone. The only way he’ll be able to tell if Harry’s taking the piss is to talk to him face to face. When he goes back up on deck to rejoin the boys, he wishes he’d brought a thicker jumper; it’s getting chilly out on the water. He spots Harry, still in his trunks, and keeps his face blank as he walks over to him. Harry hands Zayn a beer when he walks up. It’s so obvious he’s trying not to grin. He gets the dumbest look on his face whenever he does that. 

Zayn takes the beer without a word, unscrews the cap and sips it to take the edge off what he’s about to do. He grabs Harry by the shoulder and pulls him in closer to whisper, “Your text. How do you know that?”

Harry smiles slowly at Zayn as he pulls back. “Asked him when I was drunk once, and it’s become sort of a regular thing. Lou’s very generous. And _very_ good.”

Zayn wets his lips, partly because he’s turned on, partly because he’s nervous. “But… how do I just—? I just ask him, outright? ‘Hey Lou, how’s about a blowjob, babe?’” 

Harry shrugs. “You’ve got to be straightforward, unless you were planning on courting him for a while first. What do you usually say? ‘I’m Zayn Malik, suck my dick’?”

“I don’t usually say anything! Girls just… do it.”

“Well, Louis’ not one of your adoring fans. He’s gonna take a little more work.” Harry pauses then continues on thoughtfully. “Not that much, though. He really likes sucking dick. From what I’ve seen.”

Zayn groans and takes another, much bigger sip of his beer. “Harry, if you’re trying to fuck with me here…” he trails off, tone taking a threatening edge.

“Zayn, relax,” Harry laughs. “Go up to Louis, ask him to go somewhere private, and just... act like you do with a girl before she gives you a blowjob. Whatever you do to," Harry waggles his eyebrows, "bring the ladies to their knees. He’ll catch on.” 

Zayn is a little dubious of all that, but he nods, determined now, and hands Harry his beer. “You can finish this for me. It’ll be warm by the time I get back.” (That'll be true whether Louis gives him a blowjob or doesn't, because if he _doesn't_ , Zayn's going to have to do a lot of damage control.)

Harry raises one of the bottles to Zayn in salute as he walks off in search of Louis. 

Zayn finds him on the other side of the ship, standing at the railing with Liam. Niall’s reclining in a deck chair nearby, cap over his face, fast asleep with an empty beer bottle in his lap. Louis’ put his sweater back on and slipped on his Toms, but he’s still wearing his swim trunks. He’s leaning back against the railing facing Liam. His legs are crossed and he’s hugging one arm across his torso, holding a glass of red wine in the hand of the other. Liam’s still got his line over the side of the ship, thumb on the reel to keep it from going out any further, but he doesn’t seem to be focusing on fishing anymore; he’s turned towards Louis, laughing, obviously chatting to him about something; Zayn doesn’t hang around eavesdropping long enough to find out what it is before he interrupts. 

“Louis, could I see you for a sec?” Zayn butts in, cutting off whatever Liam was about to say. 

Zayn can’t tell what sort of look Louis’ giving him because the aviators are blocking his eyes, but it seems calculating. It takes him a few seconds to respond. “Yeah. Okay. Be back in a bit, Liam.” 

Liam frowns slightly at Zayn, confused, but he pats Louis on the back and says he’ll see him later. 

Louis drains his glass and sets it down on the closest table before he follows Zayn into the cabin. Zayn slides the glass door shut behind them and leads Louis into the nearest empty room with a solid door he can shut and lock. Louis quirks an eyebrow at him. “Okay. What’s up with you, Zayn? Why are we hiding away like this to talk?” 

Zayn doesn’t know what to say, so he just steps into Louis’s personal space until he’s backed up against the door; Zayn’s not touching him, but Louis’ pressed up against it like Zayn is holding him there. Zayn licks his lips and tries to remember what he does to girls in clubs that makes them want to come home with him, but it all comes so much more naturally when he’s looking at a beautiful face. Not that Louis isn’t... good-looking, but he’s got stubble, thick stubble, and a strong jaw and no tits and he’s just— he’s a _man_. And Zayn’s never been with a man. The last man he kissed was Liam, and that was an accident. Zayn can’t even see Louis’ nice blue eyes to soften things up a bit. So, he reaches up and takes off Louis’ aviators. Hands trembling slightly, not enough for Louis to notice, he folds them and gently tosses them aside. 

Louis turns his head to watch them fall and then whips it back up to stare suspiciously at Zayn. His eyes are sort of frighteningly sharp now, but they really are such a beautiful blue. “What the fuck, Zayn. Exactly _what_ are we doing here? I'm a busy guy, you know.” 

Zayn stops himself before he can breathe in too sharply and alert Louis to how nervous he is, how hard his heart is pounding. He breathes out evenly, swallows slowly enough that Louis won't see his Adam's apple bob too much, and lifts his hand to stroke his knuckle over Louis’ cheekbone. Louis’ eyes widen and his breath catches in his chest, his whole body going very still as Zayn traces the outline out of the bone, then presses his fingertips into the soft flesh of Louis’ cheek. Louis’ breathing is shallow, carefully controlled, but it hitches when Zayn touches his thumb to the corner of Louis’ lips. Louis’ hand shoots up, grabs Zayn’s wrist and holds his hand a few inches away from his face. His eyes are piercing. “What are you doing?” 

This is backfiring on Zayn less than a minute in. He’s going to _kill_ Harry. “Harry said,” he starts to explain, but stops himself when he realizes he’ll sound like even more of an idiot if he tells Louis Harry told him to just _ask_ him for a blowjob. 

“Harry said?” Louis repeats, like he’s deeply intrigued by that. Something seems to dawn on him, and then he smiles at Zayn, teeth sharp. “This is about on the boat, isn’t it? Harry told me I looked 'obscene', his words, with that bottle in my mouth like that, but I thought he was just being a pervert. But you thought so too, didn’t you Zayn?” Louis laughs. It’s not quite kind. “So you want me to suck your dick, huh? And Harry told you I love doing it?” 

Zayn nods, even though he’s not sure if he’s being mocked or not. 

Louis’ hand tightens on Zayn’s wrist. “Say something, Zayn.”

Louis’ nails scrape over the inside of Zayn’s wrist and Zayn blurts out the first thing that pops into his head: “Please, Louis, I need to see how hot you’d look with my dick in your mouth.” 

Louis’ eyes have that hint of mischief in them that Zayn always likes to see. He lets go of Zayn’s wrist, slides his hand down Zayn’s forearm and squeezes his elbow through the thin wool. He smiles, and this time it’s softer. “Okay.”

Zayn can’t hide his shock. “Really?”

Louis shrugs. “Harry didn’t lie to you. I do love doing it.” He cups Zayn’s face, thumb scratching over his thick stubble. “I just wanted you to say something dirty to me. Think I’m owed that much, when I’m about to give you the best blowjob of your life.” 

Zayn lets Louis grab him by the shoulders and turn him around so his back is against the door. He licks his lips and watches, heart thumping, as Louis gets down on his knees. When Louis opens the button on his trousers, Zayn unthinkingly says, “I’ve had a lot of blowjobs.”

“What is that suppo—” Louis’ hands stop and he stares incredulously at Zayn. “Are you seriously trying to tell me I _won’t_ be the best blowjob of your life right now? I can’t believe you’re reality-checking my dirty talk.” Louis’ looking at him like he’s the dumbest person in the room, but when Zayn smiles apologetically he just rolls his eyes and gets back to opening Zayn’s trousers, thank god. That was pretty dumb, but Zayn blames it on how flustered he still is by the fact that the person kneeling in front of him and unzipping his fly has a dick too. And also that it’s _Louis_. 

“Just... thought you should be aware you’ve got a lot of competition,” Zayn recovers, trying to sound light and conversational. “Lots of brilliant blowjobs to beat.” He smirks down at Louis and strokes over his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. His confidence is a bluff, but hopefully Louis will buy it. 

Louis leans into Zayn’s hand, just the barest tilt of his head. Zayn slides his thumb diagonally across Louis’ face and drags down Louis’ bottom lip. Louis smirks back up at him. “What, are you giving me a performance review after? Because I’m pretty sure,” Louis says, as he cups Zayn’s half-hard cock through his boxers, pressing his palm into it with enough pressure to make Zayn groan, make his cock fill and twitch back against Louis’ hand, “I’m doing you a favor here.”

“Right, just— come _on_ , Louis,” Zayn grunts, pushing his hips forward. 

Louis takes the time to give Zayn a smug look before he tugs his boxers out of the way and dives right in, both hands braced on Zayn’s thighs as he sucks the head of Zayn’s cock into his mouth. Zayn stops breathing for a second to keep from making a potentially embarrassing noise, but his breath still comes out sounding like a moan. It feels even better after such a long time without, Louis’ lips soft around his sensitive head and the inside of his mouth so hot and slick. Louis makes eye contact with Zayn as he takes his cock deeper, lips sliding up and stretching wider around the shaft. Louis bobs his head twice, little half-motions, and then pulls off and takes Zayn’s cock in his hand so he can lick a thick stripe up the underside of it. He takes the head back in between his lips and sucks, lips working teasingly around it until Zayn’s cock is so hard it’s leaking against Louis’ tongue. Zayn wants to grab Louis by the hair and force him to suck him off properly, but that would be rude. Plus, his beanie’s in the way. Zayn tries to pluck it off his head, but Louis holds onto the edge and pulls it back down when Zayn lets go. He takes his lips off Zayn’s cock to say, “Don’t. My hair’s an absolute mess right now.” 

Zayn sort of listens to him; he slips his fingers up underneath the front edge of the beanie, and it slides off Louis’ forehead a bit, but Zayn is able to bury his fingers into Louis’ hairline without knocking it all the way off. His fringe is flat and slicked back, still a little wet from the dip he took in the ocean before they got back on board, and Zayn twists his fingers in it as best he can and pulls Louis forward. “C’mon,” Zayn urges softly, bumping his cock against Louis’ mouth, smearing precome over his upper lip. “Suck my cock, Lou.” 

Zayn expects Louis to get all huffy, tell Zayn not to tell him what to do, or maybe remind him he has teeth and he can bite, but he just gazes up at Zayn and opens his mouth and slides Zayn’s cock in until his lips are wrapped around the base. Zayn bites his lip hard and fights the desperate urge to thrust, because he’s in so deep he might actually choke Louis if he did. Zayn takes his hand out from under Louis’ beanie to press the flat of his fingers into Louis’ cheek, to feel the shape of his cock pushing out through the flesh. 

Louis isn’t playing anymore. He’s sucking hard, sliding Zayn’s cock in and out of his mouth at a steady pace and breathing in harsh through his nose, still staring straight up into Zayn’s eyes. He hums loudly, vibrations traveling through Zayn’s cock and sparking straight up his spine, and Zayn groans involuntarily, eyes sliding shut. He keeps them closed for a moment so he can just feel Louis’ mouth surrounding him, just hear the slick, lewd sounds of Louis’ lips parting around him again and again. But then Louis stops moving, holding Zayn's ccock stationary in his mouth and sucking with not nearly enough force, and Zayn opens his eyes; Louis starts up again as if he’d never stopped. Zayn can feel his stomach tightening up, his bare toes curling against the rough carpet as his orgasm builds, and it’s getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, but Louis slows down every time they start to droop. So he keeps his eyes locked with Louis’, thrusting into his mouth now that he’s not afraid of making him gag and Louis takes it, he just _takes_ it— better than most of the girls Zayn’s ever had. 

“Louis, I’m gon—gonna come,” Zayn warns, half-gasping. His orgasm hits him almost immediately after he gets the words out, and Louis pulls off Zayn’s cock and leans back so the first spurt of Zayn’s come lands in his open mouth. Zayn’s hips jerk so hard at the sight of it that the next one streaks all across Louis’ lips, painting the red flesh white and dripping down into his mouth, and then Louis takes him back in before his cock twitches again so he can swallow the rest. Zayn gathers up some the come that ended up near the corner of Louis’ mouth with the side of his thumb and swipes it over Louis’ cheekbone and Louis watches him intently as he sucks him dry. 

When Zayn’s softening cock slips from Louis’ mouth and Zayn’s head starts to clear, he gives Louis a lingering once-over. Louis’ looking up at him, panting, and his mussed up fringe is sticking out from under his beanie, which is, impressively, still clinging to his head, but has been knocked very askew, and... and his cock is tenting his swim trunks so obviously that he must be really hard. That’s— Zayn should have expected that, for Louis to get hard from this after Harry told him how much he loved it. He must be uncomfortably hard, from the looks of it. The kind of hard you wish you had help with. And Louis deserves it, for giving him such a good blowjob; one of the top five blowjobs of his life, if he’s being honest (and a lot closer to number one than number five). 

So he hauls Louis to his feet, catching him when he wobbles a little, and sticks his hand into his trunks; Louis looks like he was expecting that as much as Zayn was expecting Louis to get a boner from sucking him off. The fabric of Louis’ trunks is still damp and Louis’ thighs are cold from having the wet fabric pressed up against his skin in the chilly air, but his cock is so hot, radiating heat and throbbing against Zayn’s palm when he grabs it. Louis gasps, working his hips up into Zayn’s hand. 

Louis’ arms are hanging at his sides, his hands hovering like he doesn’t know where he’s allowed to put them. Zayn’s not sure where he’s allowed to put them either, but he feels awkward with Louis so stiff while he’s jerking him off, so he presses his free hand into the small of Louis’ back and tugs him in until their bodies touch and Louis melts against him. Louis’ panting again, or he never really stopped and now he’s just panting harder, and he’s squirming and hiding his face in the curve of Zayn's shoulder, but Zayn can see the flush creeping along his neck well enough to know Louis’ face is red. Zayn blows out against Louis’ ear and Louis shudders. So Zayn sucks Louis’ earlobe into his mouth, bites down on it and Louis cries out softly, thrusts up hard into Zayn’s fist and then he tenses up and Zayn feels Louis' cock twitch in his hand, his come splash hot onto his skin. It drips down thick over Zayn's fingers, and what Zayn didn't catch on his hand soaks into the inside of Louis' trunks. Louis breathes out shakily and slumps against him, head drooping onto his shoulder. His beanie, which had been barely clinging to his head, falls off. 

“Sensitive ears?” Zayn asks, barely more than a whisper. 

Louis makes a weak, affirmative sounding noise, more a pleased whimper than anything, and then whines and rolls his hips lazily into Zayn’s again, still feeling the aftershocks. Zayn uses this pause while Louis’ coming down to fully absorb his appearance, disheveled in a way Zayn’s never seen him before; his hair is a right mess, his sweater’s exposing too much of his neck, a peek of his collarbone, and when he looks down between their bodies he can see the start of Louis’ pubes where Zayn's dragged his trunks past his hips with the motion of his arm. Zayn draws his hand out of Louis’ trunks so the elastic snaps against his skin, waiting for Louis to lift his head. Louis doesn’t quite lift his head, but he does roll it over on Zayn’s shoulder, immediately regaining eye contact with Zayn even though his eyes are half-shut. Zayn watches them go wide and dark when he sticks his fingers into his mouth and presses his tongue up between them, sucking off the strong taste of sea salt and Louis’ come.


End file.
